Dawn of the Omnitrix
Dawn of the Omnitrix is the first episode of Omnitrix (The Series) Plot The episode starts with Ben and Gwen walking into school for their final day. Ben and Gwen walk inside the school, until they encounter Cash and J.T for the final time. (Cash): Oh look, it's crybaby Tennyson, and his no soul cousin. (Ben, annoyed): What do you want? (Cash, leaning on his locker): What I want, is to give you a final wedgie before we leave for the summer holiday! (Ben): I don't think so... (Cash): You bet! Cash grabs Ben from the pants and gives him an extremely tight wedgie. Gwen attempts to stop him, but is pushed out of the way by J.T. (Gwen, talking to herself): If only I had magic... I'd be able to help Ben. Cash throws Ben on the floor. Ben gets up, pulling his pants down to his waist. (Cash): Don't think I'm stopping there, Tennyson, I'm ready for my second act. Cash reaches for Ben, but Gwen chimes in and shouts out a 'spell'. (Gwen, casting): Tur-bo! Gwen is waiting for something to happen, but to no avail. Ben runs away in advance. (Ben, running): Thanks, cuz! Ben runs into class, hoping that Cash wouldn't find him. With his luck, Gwen walks out with Cash and J.T, holding their ears tightly. Ben, shocked, runs over to Gwen. (Ben, shocked): How did you manage to do it? (Gwen, smirking): With luck, of course! (Ben): I just wish something would happen to me... (Gwen, walking towards Ben): Something will happen to you, Ben. Ben and Gwen sit down on their seats and began the school day. After spending almost five hours at school, Ben and Gwen walk out to find Grandpa Max with the Rustbucket. Max walks out with his arms out, waiting for a hug. (Ben and Gwen, running): Grandpa! They reach their arms out and hug Max, who closes his arms. They look up to his face. Max looks down. (Max, smiling): Who wants do go on a road trip across the country? Ben and Gwen stop smiling. Ben looks over to Gwen. (Ben, in his head): Should we say yes? (Gwen, in her head): We have to, he's our grandpa! They turn to face grandpa Max. (Ben): Sure! Ben, Gwen and Max walk inside the Rust Bucket and drove off. After driving for about a few hours, they stop at a local campsite, surrounded by trees, tents, and a huge moon, shining down on the cold night. Ben, Gwen and Max walk out. (Max): Ben, could you get the sticks to make a fire? (Ben): Sure! Ben walks off to find some sticks, meanwhile, a spaceship flies past. An alien warlord, named Vilgax, charges against a spacepod, containing the Omnitrix. (Vilgax): Prepare to board! I want that Omnitrix, now! Vilgax commands his drones to fire at the spacepod, but to no avail. (Vilgax's drone): Master, our cannons have been destroyed! (Vilgax): What?! But that's impossible! The spacepod blasts at Vilgax's ship, which explodes, causing Vilgax to be sent flying. Vilgax, badly damaged, gets up and slams down on the huge cannon, which shoots the spacepod to pieces. The spacepod launches the pod down to Earth. At Earth, Ben was walking to collect some firewood, when suddenly, the pod aims towards Ben, causing him to quickly escape. The pod lands onto the ground, surrounded by smoke. Ben runs back to take a closer look. (Ben, confused): Looks like a... uhh, satellite or something... Ben leans over to reach it, but trips over and falls. Ben gets up and dusts himself off. The pod, opens, revealing the Omnitrix. (Ben, confused): A watch? What is a watch doing in outer space? Ben reaches for the Omnitrix, which latches onto his arm. Ben, who is petrified, tries to remove it from his wrist. Ben collapses on the floor, in hopes of removing the device from his wrist, but to no avail. Ben, who doesn't know how it works, opens the faceplate of the Omnitrix, and sees a black silhouette of what appears to be a water-based alien. Ben presses the faceplate and transforms into the water-based alien. (Overflow, terrified): Ahh! What happened to me? Overflow moves his arms in shock, swaying his arms, when suddenly, water splashed out of its sockets. (Overflow, surprised): Woah, cool! Overflow hears footsteps from nearby, it revealed to be Gwen. Gwen, who is confused, looks at Overflow. (Gwen, confused): Ben? Is that you? (Overflow): Yeah? (Gwen, walking towards Overflow): What did you do? (Overflow): Lemme explain! Overflow explains to Gwen what happened. Gwen, understanding, knows that Ben was telling the truth. Overflow presses on the Omnitrix, transforming back into Ben. (Ben): Finally, I'm back to normal! (Gwen, concerned): Are you going to tell grandpa? (Ben): No! In space, Vilgax, who is furious, slams his arm down and turns to face his drones. (Vilgax): GET DOWN THERE AND BRING ME THE OMNITRIX! (Vilgax's drones): Yes, master! Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) *Cash Murray (first appearance) *J.T. (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance) **Drones (first appearance) Aliens Used *Overflow (first appearance) Trivia Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres